


Roses for Sale

by Nachsie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Familiar Cain, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Guard Crowley, Happy Ending, Love/Hate, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Prince Castiel, Slow Romance, Witch Dean, Witch Dean Winchester, love to hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Prince Castiel is on his way to marry a nearby queen, however, the road he's on is famous for the witch that sells roses for safe travel. In Castiel's country, it's bad luck to not buy one.No one mentioned how bad the bad luck was if you refuse...





	

  
  
  


"The horses are ready, my lord." The guard spoke, as the blue-eyed prince glanced over to him. Giving a slight nod, he returned his attention to the soft hand that cupped his face. He leaned into it instantly giving a soft smile to the aging queen who spoke with tears in her eyes.

 

"Ride safely, and swiftly." The queen fused lightly with her hands unable to stop from touching her son in some way. Knowing it will be a long time till the young prince ever saw her again, the queen was having a hard time letting the prince go. 

 

"I will write." The prince promised as he placed his forehead on hers. A small tear slid down the queen's face.

 

"My little one riding off to start his own fairytale." The queen gave a soft chuckle. "It was only yesterday I was starting my own and having my own little prince...My little Castiel." He wiped the tear from her face. "Your father would have been so proud." 

 

"I will miss you, mother." Castiel breathed before he pulled her into a tight hug which she returned gratefully, taking her time to pull herself from him. She wiped her tears, as the prince finally was able to let her go. Castiel moved climbing on the horse, as a servant held it steady for him, he glanced back at his mother who gave him a soft smile. 

 

"We need to leave before dark." Castiel's knight Crowley spoke, as castiel glanced at him with a nod-ready to start riding but the queen's voice stopped him.

 

"Wait!" The queen moved to him placing a small bit of coin into his hand. He took the money almost worthless to the poorest man. Giving his mother the attention as he lightly tossed the coins in his hand."Castiel, Buy a rose for safe passage."  

 

"I don't believe in superstitions, mother." Castiel gave a chuckle and a wink before riding off, Crowley close behind him as they rode towards the forest. 

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

"So why the coin?" Crowley asked as the path slowly through the long forest that barrier both the Novak and Harvelle kingdom. The forest was thick and dangerous, even the bravest man took much caution in riding in these woods.

 

"I forget you aren't a native." Castiel chuckled amusedly as he lightly tossed the coin in the air. "It is an urban legend that there is a beautiful witch who lives in these woods who sells roses on the path side. It is said that to buy a rose will grant you a blessing of safe passage through the woods."

 

"You do not believe in such a thing, my lord?" Crowley asked as he examined the coin. 

 

"I believe that such a powerful gift of magic if real would cost more than a farthing." Castiel scoffed, letting out a laugh, shaking his head at the notion as they continued nearing the beginning of the thickest and darkest area of the woods.

  
  


______________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Roses for sale." A dark purple cloaked figure stood on the side of the path before the path got treacherous. A basket under one arm carried beautiful roses stacked together in elegance, A horse chewed a bit away from him on the fresh grass as a frog croaked at his feet. 

 

He repeated his sale, calling out though there wasn't a person in sight, as a small old woman walked slowly over the hill that leads up to the dangerous path. In her hand, she held the hand of the small little girl who looked no older than six. Happily walking with the aging woman, with no effort to tug her along any faster. 

 

The little girl's eyes happily tugged on the grandmother's dress, who stopped, with soft shaky hands she pulled the small coin from her pocket. Handing the girl with the short curls the change, as the girl instantly ran up to the cloaked figure, which the figure softly kneeled down to be face to face with the small girl.

 

"Two woses pwease." The girl smiled showing off her missing teeth, as the cloaked figure held out his hand to the small girl, who happily handed him the small change, enough that even the poorest could afford to waste. The cloaked figure took the coins into his hands, softly closing his fist, when he opened them the coin was gone. 

 

The girl let out a breath of surprise as the cloaked man softly moved to his basket, pulling out two of the most beautiful roses, holding them out to the girl, who took them with care. The curly haired girl smiled, moving to sniff the roses, smiling at the witch. 

 

"You awe very pwetty." The girl blushed. "Like gamma said." The girl covered her face in the roses before turning to return to her grandma. Her grandma now standing at the entrance of the forest, took her rose from her granddaughter smiling at its beauty. She gave the witch a wave, before taking her granddaughter's hand and starting them both through the dangerous forest both unafraid.  

 

The witch gave a soft smile standing, watching till they were both lost to the darkness of the path as they continued their journey protected from the dangers of the forest. 

 

"Roses fo-" The witch moved to yell, but was cut off.

 

"Taking advantage of an urban legend to con some coin." The voice spoke, gaining the cloaked man's attention. He turned his head towards two men on horseback, as one tossed up coins in his hand and caught it again. "Only the urban legend speaks of a witch, and you are obviously are not a beautiful maiden. How can a man allow to be spoken of as if a female?" 

 

Green eyes fell onto blue, in the moment of silence, though the witch's face was hidden in shadow. The prince was unable to make out his features, though the silence that came showed how unamused the witch had become.

 

"...Witches are the strongest and more powerful of all the magical beings. I see no need to correct words that I regard of in only the highest honor." The witch spoke as the prince laughed obnoxiously. 

 

"Magic? Next, you will be telling me Unicorns are real." The prince spoke.

 

"They are, my lord." The witch stated as the prince gave an annoyed look.

 

"Then why haven't I seen one?" Castiel scoffed.

 

"Well, my lord..." The witch started. "...I just met you and I can wish I haven't seen you either. Can't say I blame them." Castiel's eyes twitch with disrespect, shoving the coin back in his pocket as he pulled his sword, holding it pointed to the witches neck who seemed unphased by it. 

 

"I should kill you where you stand for disrespecting your king."  Castiel snapped 

 

"You are a king of men, my lord...but I promise you, you are not my king." The witch stated as castiel growled gripping the sword tighter, as a hand stopped castiel for going any further with his rage.

 

"My lord, we should keep going," Crowley stated as he glanced between the king and the witch, not sure who he was protecting from who at the moment. The prince sighed annoyed as he shielded his sword. Giving the witch a disgusted look he held onto the reins of the horse started to startle. 

 

"Because of your disrespect, I demand a rose for sparing your life." The prince ordered.

 

"That will be one farthing, my lord." The witch stated seemingly unafraid of the prince. 

 

"Now you owe me two for your disrespect." Castiel scoffed getting more and angrier. "Give me the rose." 

 

"For two farthings, I shall give you two roses, my lord." The witch stated calmly as the prince grew more and angrier. Pulling the coin from his pocket, he angrily tossed them on the opposite side of the path hard not watching them disappear, lost in the woods.

 

"THERE'S YOUR DAMN FARTHINGS, NOW GIVE ME THE DAMN ROSE!" Castiel snapped, as the witch calmly reached into his basket and held out a single rose to the prince. The prince angrily moved to grip the rose but instantly yanked his hand away seeing as blood poured from his thumb. Castiel placed his bleeding thumb to his lip, as the witch smirked under his hood. 

 

"Should know better than to mess with a witch, my lord." The witch gave a chuckle, as Crowley moved to draw his blade, to attack the witch, but a sharp knife to the knight's throat stopped him. The once frog that had sat at the witches feet hand changed into a human, able to easily sneak up behind the men in frog form who paid no mind to him. Able to get the advantage to protect the witch, before the fight escalated. 

 

"Stay silent and don't move." The man spoke as Crowley froze in place, not wanting to die today.

 

The prince sat on the horse unmoving as though frozen, his eyes unable to leave the witch who walked over to him placing a hand on his leg tenderly. Before reaching a hand to his hood, lowering it, the witch exposed his face to the prince. The most beautiful man castiel had ever seen stood before him, beautiful bright green eyes held the hidden dangers that this man held. The urban legends had not been wrong about talk of the witches beauty. 

 

"You might be wondering why you can't move." The witch spoke causing the attention away from the witch's beautiful freckles. "This is a little thing called a shadow's curse, you will do my bidding for all eternity until you prove yourself worthy of your freedom..." The witch gave a cute little click of his tongue as he stared daggers into the prince's eyes. "Retrieve my two farthings from the woods, you childishly threw." 

 

Castiel's eyes glowed for only a second, as Castiel carefully climbed from the horse. Instantly moving in the direction he had thrown the coins. Obviously trying to fight the command, but his body made no effort to stop the command.

 

"I...don't take...orders...from the likes of you!" Castiel hissed, as the witch chuckled crossing his arms as Castiel's body followed orders. 

 

"Yet, there you are on your knees." The witch chuckled as the Prince stood after a moment moving to hand the witch his earnings. "Now you understand how this is going to go. The only way to break the curse is for me to release you from it. Do you understand?"

 

The prince said nothing glaring daggers at the witch as the witch moved to look at the knight. 

 

"If you wish to join him, you can attempt to attack me or harm me in some way and I'll turn you into a worm." The witch stated. "Then let my protector eat you." The frogman smirked against Crowley's ear as Crowley swallowed in fear.

 

"I-I'm good." Crowley gave a nervous laugh. "Just deserved I say." Castiel gave Crowley a dirty look, as Crowley shrugged with a nervous laugh.

 

"Cain." The witch waved his hand as cain let Crowley go, grabbing Crowley's sword from his waist. Taking it with him as he followed his master, helping the witch onto a beautiful horse that looked like a black forest horse, though castiel could feel something was off about it. Castiel ripped his eyes away from the horse, looking up at the owner who started into the forest. Cain grabbed the prince's horse, climbing on as without command Crowley and castiel followed them into the forest.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Uncurse me, damn it!" The prince hissed as the witch ignored him, this was the third or twentieth command from the prince. Cain rolled his eyes as the prince held tightly to Crowley, not use to being the back seat driver on a horse. "Witch, I'm talking to you-"

 

"I have a name you know." The witch scoffed as he ducked under a low branch.

 

"I'm sorry, you're right. How rude of me. What's your name?" Castiel asked sweetly as the witch was slightly taken back.

 

"...Dean." Dean spoke, as Castiel smiled at him softly.

 

"Hi Dean, this is Crowley and I am-" Castiel's face changed to anger. "-THE CROWNED PRINCE WHO WILL HAVE YOU BEHEADED FOR THIS!" A loud yelp made castiel shut up, being tossed from Crowley's horse, Cain held a sword to the prince's throat.

 

"Cain." Dean cried out annoyed. 

 

"This disrespectful piece of dirt thinks he can speak to my master this way." Cain hissed as Crowley watched cautiously. 

 

"Let him be, cain." Dean sighed softly. "If I think his mouth is too much, I will transform his tongue into snakes and he will have no choice but to keep it shut or lose his tongue." Castiel swallowed nervously. Cain angrily lowered his sword, as Castiel breathed out a sigh of relief, happy to have his head. 

  
  


"...But You know what?... I'd really like a quiet ride." Dean stated innocently as he started riding slowly off. 

 

"With pleasure," Cain smirked.

 

"Wait...what does that even-" Castiel started as cain's fist hit him hard, knocking him out.

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Castiel groaned, as he slowly found himself sitting up in pain, groaning cuss words. Crowley sat in front of an open fire, the smoke billowing towards a hole in the ceiling that kept the smoke from catching in the small hobble. The house was very modest. The house seemed only meant for one person, the whole thing was just one large room. 

 

On one side held the kitchen, stocked with tons of herbs and plant life castiel was unfamiliar too. The side her was on seemed to be the bed area. Giant pillows and sheets covered the floor, it wasn’t the most comfortable thing on the floor. Castiel couldn’t fathom why the witch didn’t just wish better bedding options when the witch seemed so powerful. He held his nose, which seemed a little worse for ware, Crowley’s eyes fell onto Castiel's who seemed pretty annoyed with him. 

 

“Morning sleeping beauty.” Crowley gave him a shy smile.

 

“Don’t ‘morning’ me, traitor.” Castiel snapped, glancing over Crowley who seemed pretty casual in the witch’s house. No longer sporting his armor which was lazily tossed into some corner along with his sword.

 

“What? Dean’s actually nice. He made us tea, is cooking us breakfast and look, he even made you something for that shiner.” Crowley handed castiel a goo like substance which Castiel looked at in disgust. “Call me a traitor all you want but don’t be mad at me because I didn’t piss off a witch.”

 

Castiel just shot him a look, rubbing his nose in annoyance as he whimpered at the pain the witch’s stupid bodyguard gave him.

 

“Where’s the witch?” Castiel snapped.

 

“Getting us meat.” Crowley pointed towards the door. “Should be back soon.”

 

“Then we should be gone before he gets back.” Castiel pointed out, standing up as he patted his hands on his pants. “This place gives me the creeps.” 

 

“You insult a witch and then their home?” A voice spoke as Castiel paused seeing Dean enter his home carrying a small basket of herbs. “You are either very brave or very stupid.”

 

“I’m not scared of you.” Castiel scoffed. 

 

“...Then indeed you are very stupid.” Dean stated as he set his basket down full of dead rabbits for cooking. Castiel glared as Dean moved grabbing his knife. “Grab a knife, and make yourself useful.” Dean held out the knife to Castiel who took it, though he tried to resist. Castiel grumbled in annoyance as he walked over to the rabbits staring at them for a long time. Dean raised an eyebrow as Castiel hesitantly grabbed for a rabbit. Twisting it and trying to decide how to begin. “You’ve never skinned a rabbit before?” Dean scoffed.

 

“Do you forget I’m a king. This is peasant work.” Castiel started waving the knife around. Dean rolled his eyes, as he waved him off. 

 

“Useless for anything except opening your mouth and saying a lot of stupid words.” Dean stated, Castiel choked out a noise of offense.

 

“Excuse me?” Castiel choked out angrily. 

 

“Sir Crowley, do you happen to know how to skin a rabbit?” Dean asked as Crowley sat up from the pillows.

 

“Aye,” Crowley spoke, as he stood brushing his knees off before moving to the rabbit. “I wouldn’t mind lending a hand.”

 

“Kiss ass,” Castiel mumbled grudgingly. 

 

“It’s called common courtesy,” Dean stated pointing the knife at him, before turning it to grip the blade handing the knife to Crowley who started on a rabbit. “You should learn to get your head out of your ass and maybe you wouldn’t have been in the position to be cursed by a witch.” 

 

“They will notice I’m gone and come looking.” Castiel crossed his arms. “Hang you for it too, I’m sure.” Dean raised an eyebrow with amusement crossing his arms. 

 

“Let me know how the rescue goes.” Dean chuckled not very worried about it, as he chopped carrots. 

 

“What’s that mean?” Castiel eyed him. 

 

“I’m just saying...It might be a few thousand years before anyone notices you're gone.”  Dean hummed in amusement. 

 

“Witch remember?” Dean smirked. “You don’t think I would have cloaked or altered my home environment? Time moves as fast or as slow as I’d like surrounding my home. I happen to like the slow.”

 

Castiel seemed upset by that. He’d have to be his prisoner...for god knows how long? Dean chuckled in amusement as he returned to his carrots. 

 

“What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?” Dean asked.

 

“...” Castiel said nothing as he angrily grabbed the knife, moving to stab the witch, but a hand grabbed him, twisting his arm back. Castiel screamed in pain dropping the knife, as Cain angrily attempted to break his arm. 

 

“You ungrateful bastard!” Cain hissed, the man seemingly coming out of nowhere. “My master is kind and lets you into his home as his guest and you attempt to hurt him?!” 

 

“Cain, that’s enough,” Dean spoke, as he blew some hair out of his face, setting down the knife. Cain growled as he twisted Castiel’s arm back enough that a loud pop of Castiel’s shoulder coming out of his socket. “CAIN!” 

 

Cain flinched as he turned to look at Dean, he was silent glancing at Castiel, he threw Castiel to the floor as he angrily glared down at the man. Cain grabbed the knife from the floor slamming it into the table before walking out. Dean kneeled down with worry, Castiel gripping his dislocated shoulder. 

 

“I’m sorry about him. He’s just...a worry wort.” Dean spoke as he grabbed for Castiel’s arm, as the man whimpered on the floor. One single touch as Castiel started to feel...better. His arm which was bruising started to return to normal before his very eyes. He laid in shock when his arm was healed and Dean slowly pulled his arm away. Castiel blinked in surprise moving his arm. It was fine. “Better?” Dean smiled softly resting his head on his palm. 

 

“H-How?” Castiel choked as he slid his fingers against his shoulder. Dean smiled softly watching Castiel flabbergasted. 

 

“Magic,” Dean stated not sure how to answer, as he offered his hand to Castiel who hesitantly took it. He stood as Dean brushed his fingers through his hair.

 

“Why...did you heal me?” Castiel stated. “I literally just tried to kill you….”

 

“Well, I guess I am just asking for it,” Dean stated seemingly upset but not about castiel holding his arm noticeably. “Excuse me.” Dean walked out of the cabin, leaving Castiel and Crowley alone. Castiel watched him go, rubbing his arm as Crowley silently continued to cut the rabbit. 

 

“Thanks for nothing.” Castiel scoffed to Crowley. “Worst bodyguard ever by the way.”

 

“Hey, my duty was to protect you from human assassination attempts, not help you attempt one,” Crowley stated, as Castiel scoffed. “Besides you deserve it, you twat. He has literally been nice to you from the beginning and you attempted to kill him.”

 

“You can’t talk to me like that.” Castiel scoffed. “No one talks to me like that.”

 

“You know, maybe if someone had you wouldn’t be cursed.” Crowley snapped as Castiel shut up, Crowley grabbed the knife slicing into the rabbit, as Castiel crossed his arms and much like a brat and laid stubbornly away from the peasant work to take a much-needed nap.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel snapped awake when moonlight poured into the house as Castiel slowly sat up. Crowley laid in the bed of pillows beside him very much asleep. Cain slept in frog form near the door in a small wooden crate that read, Cain’s hobble home scribbled in a kid’s handwriting. Castiel’s stomach growled as he frowned. He must have slept through dinner…

 

Castiel rubbed his belly before getting up and looking around the witch’s home, he checked in the pot above the fire, which was empty and clean. Castiel sighed checking a few more things, having a taste of something from a random bowl on the table but it tasted bad. Castiel paused when he heard light humming, turning he looked around paranoid when...he noticed the door to the witch’s home was open.

 

He could...escape!

 

He could just...go!

 

To claim back his freedom!

 

Castiel moved to the door quietly when he walked outside he instantly started to run, bolting through the forest, running as fast and as far as he could when he pushed through some bushes he yelped when he fell straight into a lake. 

 

Castiel swam up choking and coughing when laughter made him turn, staring at him naked was the witch who continued without care to wash his skin. Castiel instantly frowned in anger and annoyance.

 

“Did you  _ really _ think it would be that easy?” Dean asked amused, as he washed his pale skin.

 

“Let me go, you hag!” Castiel snapped as he stormed over. “I wish to be free.”

 

“Flattery is definitely the way to be free,” Dean commented sarcastically washing his hip, when Castiel forced him roughly against a tree, placing a knife to his throat. “I see you raided my kitchen.”

 

“Now, I call the shots, witch,” Castiel smirked as Dean looked unamused.

 

“Do you now?” Dean sighed bored.

 

“Now!  _ Undo  _ your curse!” Castiel hissed as Dean stared at him coldly. However, Dean just pressed into the knife as Castiel was taken back by the blood that started to slid down the witch’s neck, and Dean completely unfazed. Castiel dropped the knife in surprise, as it splashed into the water. The knife flew back into the witch’s hand who caught it without much thought. 

 

“How about this,” Dean spoke as the knife started to float above his open palm. “I give you a gift, Castiel. This knife  _ will _ kill me if you ever wield it again, even from the slightest of cuts and with my death you shall be free from the curse.” The knife rotated in the air before slamming straight into the tree behind him. “...If you wish to be free from this torment, pulling the knife will be your option if you want to do this the quick way.” 

 

Castiel moved past Dean quickly, as Dean moved to the side. However, Castiel could not pull the knife from the wood.

 

“C-Come on! It won’t budge!” Castiel growled. 

 

“There is a catch,” Dean spoke as he climbed out of the water pulling on the cloak. “The only way for the blade to be released from the wood is for me to love you...only then can you use it.” 

 

“What?! What kind of condition is that?” Castiel snapped as Dean turned. 

 

“A challenge,” Dean stated unimpressed. “Unless you think a royal prince will have a hard time making a poor witch fall in love with him.”

 

“NO WAY, THIS IS A PIECE OF CAKE!” Castiel snapped with a scoff turning away he crossed his arms as Dean rolled his eyes with a soft smile. 

 

“Good luck.” Dean waved him off before continuing on his way, Castiel huffed mumbling to himself the poor prince’s face flushed trying to get his brain to work. 

 

“I DON’T NEED IT!” Castiel snapped back after a few moments but Dean was already long gone.

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean felt a foot press against him in a rough shove, as Dean scrunched his face in sleep trying to ignore it when he was kicked again. 

 

“Ouch! That hurt!” Dean frowned as he shot up pissed when food was served to him. Dean blinked at the...mostly bone horribly skinned burnt rabbit on the plate. “U-Uh...”

 

“Wake the hell up the first time then!” Castiel snapped as he shoved the plate into Dean’s hand. “Breakfast in bed. Now, do you love me yet?” Dean blinked taken back before a snorting laughter escaped his lips. “DON’T LAUGH, ASSHOLE! AS YOU MUST KNOW THIS WORKS ALL THE TIME AT THE PALACE!” 

 

“This works?” Dean laughed harder as Castiel went red. 

 

“It  _ would _ have worked  _ BETTER _ if someone cooked it for me!” Castiel turned his embarrassment onto Crowley who shrugged. 

 

“I’m not your servant.” Crowley scoffed picking at the dirt under his nails. 

 

“Have… you  _ really _ never cooked for yourself?” Dean asked softly taking the plate as Castiel crossed his arms. 

 

“Royalty do not do such things.” Castiel scoffed proudly.

 

“Even royalty have to eat,” Dean spoke as he picked up the charred bunny leg taking a bite. Cain, Crowley, and Castiel looked on in disgust as Dean gave Castiel a soft smile. “Thank you for your effort.” Castiel blinked taken back his face red as Dean smiled so happily. 

 

“Ma-Master, I wouldn’t eat that! You could die!” Cain spoke slapping it out of Dean’s hand, as Castiel growled in anger.

 

“IT’S NOT THAT BAD! YOU ARE ALL EXAGGERATING!” Castiel screamed in rage as Cain grabbed a piece.

 

“THEN YOU EAT IT!” Cain snapped trying to shove it into Castiel’s mouth, but even the scent alone was making Castiel want to abort.

 

“I-I SUDDENLY BECAME A VEGETARIAN!” Castiel tried to get away as Cain and him went back and forth trying to either get the rabbit to or away from Castiel's stomach.

 

“BULLSHIT! EAT IT, ROYAL DOUCHE!” Cain snapped, before Castiel’s stomach started to growl and everything went quiet.

 

“...Oh, you never did get your food from yesterday.” Dean spoke standing he walked into the kitchen with a cold food plate from one of his magical devices. Dean waved his hand and it grew hot. “Here.” Dean held it out, as Castiel hesitantly took it. “I hope you like it.”

 

Castiel stared at the warm, and honestly, smelled delicious stew.

 

“Now what do you say?” Cain scoffed crossing his arms.

 

“...ABOUT TIME!” Castiel scoffed starting to shove it into his mouth as Cain moved to strangle him. Dean watched the two try to kill each other, as Castiel shoved the food in his mouth to stop cain from stealing it.

 

“YOU ARE UNWORTHY OF A MEAL FROM MY MASTER!” Cain yelled trying to take it but Castiel ate it faster. Dean covered his mouth hiding the small smile on his face, as his shoulders shook with silent laughter. “GIVE IT HERE!”

 

“NO!” Castiel screamed keeping it away till he happily had eaten it all. Oh yeah, victory was his.

 

“THROW IT UP! YOU’RE STILL UNWORTHY!” Cain tackled him as Crowley laughed. 

 

“HELP ME!” Castiel whined to Crowley.

 

“Nah, mate. You seem to be fine on your own.” Crowley waved him off.

 

“I AM YOUR KING!” Castiel whined.

 

“I’m Scottish, mate. You’re not my king.” Crowley scoffed as hard laughter started up. Everyone turned seeing Dean laughing loudly, Dean just wheezing with laughter. The first time in a while, Dean was...this happy. 

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Roses for sale,” Dean called as Castiel looked miserable next to him. “....Roses for sale….Roses for-”

 

“There’s no one here. Shut up.” Castiel commented laying in the grass next to him, as Dean frowned raising an eyebrow looking at him unamused. Cain in his frog form croaked pissed off at Castiel’s disrespect, but Castiel flicked him away sitting up. “Why are we here?”

 

“To sell roses for safe travel,” Dean commented casually.

 

“Why? Why do you need such pocket change?” Castiel spoke. “You’re a witch. Magical and crap.”

 

“That I am.” Dean’s eyes glowed green behind his cloak, which Castiel noticed whenever Dean used his magic, his eyes would grow a bright neon green. “What of it?”

 

“Why can you wish yourself money if you needed it? But from what I can tell you don’t even like it.” Castiel commented. “So what’s the point? It’s cold and I want to go back near a fire.”

 

“All magic comes at a price, Castiel,” Dean commented turning back to the road. “You’re right, I do not need the money...I do this out of kindness.” Castiel stared at him as Dean went back to calling for people to buy roses for safe travel. 

 

“You’re stupid.” Castiel laid back down as Dean gave him a soft sigh of pity as he continued to sell, Castiel pulled his jacket closer trying to go back to his nap. 

 

When he woke it had started to rain, Castiel and Crowley moved towards the trees. However, the only one still in the rain was Dean. Rain soaked into Dean’s clothes as Dean continued to try to sell, Despite no one wanting to be in this weather. Even the stupid horse and frog were taking shelter. 

 

“LET’S GO HOME, STUPID! NO ONE IS AS STUPID AS US TO BE OUT HERE!” Castiel yelled.

 

“Do you have anything nice to say ever?” Cain scoffed as he fed the fire. 

 

“Hm...Let me think. No.” Castiel made a face as Dean shook cold. “Hey, Dumbass! I’m talking to you!” Dean didn’t respond, which Castiel mumbled in annoyance to Dean as he stood storming over to Dean.

 

“Just leave him alone, asshole!” Cain snapped moving to stop him, but Crowley put a hand out to stop him.

 

“Roses fo-” Dean stopped when he noticed something was draped over his head. Dean reached a hand out to touch what was now covering him from the rain. Castiel’s royal jacket now covered him to keep him a bit warm and dry as Dean turned to see Castiel standing next to him a bit pissed off. 

 

“I ain’t taking care of you if you get sick.” Castiel scoffed as Dean touched the jacket. Dean gave a soft smile as he turned to him.

 

“...Thank you.” Dean whispered as Castiel clicked his tongue annoyed.

 

“Are you in love with me yet?” Castiel scoffed as Dean blushing shook his head no innocently. 

 

“Ugh,” Castiel mumbled in annoyance as Dean looked back towards the road. Dean paused when he noticed something in the storm. Castiel looked on in surprise, as Dean walked closer to the beast. 

 

A Unicorn walked through the forest, the rain did not touch her. Her white coloring, with long flowing wavy locks. Her hair was filled with flowers, and the horn….Magical end glowing with power. 

 

Dean held out his hand to the unicorn who placed the end of its horn on his palm, a farthing appeared in his hand, which Dean smiled softly placing a rose into the unicorn’s hair. The unicorn bowed her head in respect which Dean bowed back before the unicorn continued on its way. Castiel moved back next to Dean, as Dean watched her go.

 

“...We can go home now.” Dean commented as Castiel turned to him. Dean gave a soft smile, Castiel nodded only moving away when Dean took his hand to lead him out of the rain.

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Castiel lazily sat on the big pillow mass frowning as the witch moved about the house cleaning. Cain and Crowley were helping in their own ways as the witch swept the floor. Cain grabbed for the pillows to wash them which Castiel started to refuse. Whining as he fought the frog to keep his only form of comfort, he only paused when Dean stood before him. 

 

“You are absolutely boring,” Dean commented.

 

“What?! I AM NOT!” Castiel snapped as Dean made a face. 

 

“All you do all day is sit there and eat.” Dean sighed. “Aren’t you bored?”

 

“No, I’m quite content here.” Castiel scoffed as his last pillow was taken, and Castiel hit the floor then glared at Cain who smiled in satisfaction. 

 

“On the wooden floor?” Dean tilted his heads. “Why don’t I show you something fun instead of boring.” 

 

“And if it’s not?” Castiel questioned.

 

“Whatever you want in reason.” Dean hummed as Castiel eyed him. 

 

“...Okay.” Castiel spoke. “I’m game.” 

 

“If I’m right, you give me something, within reason,” Dean stated. 

 

“What would that be?” Castiel asked.

 

“...freshly picked strawberries,” Dean commented as Castiel eyed him. 

 

“Deal.” Castiel scoffed as Dean helped him up. 

 

“So confident.” Dean hummed their hands remained touching. 

 

“That’s because I know a winning bet.” Castiel scoffed as music filled the air. Castiel paused not recognizing the music, as Dean glanced around listening to the music he started. “What…? What is this?”

 

“Jump in the line by Harry Belafonte.” Dean’s eyes slid to Castiel who listened to music that Castiel may never listen to in his lifetime. “It comes out way...way...way later. I like to check out different timelines for new music.”

 

“T-This is from the future?” Castiel choked out searching Dean’s glowing light green eyes.

 

“Many futures for you,” Dean whispered. “Music even your great grandchildren will never know.” Castiel blinked at him in surprise as Dean softly lead him towards the middle of the room. The broom remained cleaning without Dean, as Dean started to dance with him in the room.

 

Dean let out a laugh as he lead Castiel in the foreign dance, however, Castiel got into the swing of the fast Dance and actually took the lead. Spinning and dancing with Dean, Castiel even himself let out a laugh. The music came to the end as Dean came to an abrupt stop in Castiel’s arm. 

 

Crowley clapped in amusement, as Cain joined in as Dean looked into Castiel's eyes. Their chest heaving as they searched each other's eyes. 

 

“So…?” Dean whispered. “Better than sitting on the hard floor?” 

 

“...” Castiel stared at his eyes as Castiel slowly nodded his head, yes. “...Are you in love with me yet?” Dean shyly lowered his eyes blush as he shook his head no. “...Maybe next time.”

 

“...Yeah...Maybe...” Dean breathed as Castiel softly moved away from him to collect the strawberries from the garden, Dean’s eyes slid to watch Castiel walk out the front door as Dean hesitantly looked away trying to ignore the lump in his throat whenever...Castiel was around.

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel watched Dean lazily sell his roses, he laid on the grass just...watching him. Dean was calling to the empty road, and at least three people a day came for one. Which Castiel felt it wasn’t worth it. 

 

An elderly old woman came just before sunset, limping and tired, however, her will to get to her destination was obvious.

 

“A rose please.” The woman asked holding out a stone, instead of money. She was so blind she didn’t know it wasn’t money. Dean gave her a soft smile accepting the stone before handing her a stone. The old woman smiled happily before walking away with the rose, walking almost...better. A little bit anyways.

 

“M-Master,” Cain asked worried as Castiel sat up a bit worried when Dean wobbled. Castiel stood up, moved catching him when he started to fall. Dean panted weakly, his eyes...were glazed over white...like the woman. 

 

“Dean?” Castiel cupped his face before Dean lightly swatted him away.

 

“I-I’m okay...It will fade.” Dean panted, as he buried his face into Castiel’s chest. 

 

“What’s wrong with his eyes?” Castiel turned to Cain who looked ashamed.

 

“He heals them as much as he can,” Cain spoke. “Takes a bit of them when he does. All...magic comes at a price.” 

 

“I-I don’t understand, I-I thought the roses were just for safe travel,” Castiel spoke holding Dean close. 

 

“The roses are of my love and care…So I give them a bit of magic, a bit of love...” Dean whispered. “...I just...want them okay.”

 

“So...when you healed me,” Castiel spoke, Dean looked away. “...You gave it to yourself?”

 

“...It heals.” Dean whispered.

 

“Who cares about those idiots or me!” Castiel choked out with worry. “Dean you’re blind! You can’t see! That lady might croak around the corner and what was taking some of her blindness helping?!” 

 

“...She’s on her way to see her first granddaughter.” Dean whispered as Castiel paused. “...A short time of blindness is a price I’m willing to pay for her to see her granddaughter…”

 

Castiel grabbed the back of Dean’s head pulling him closer, he pressed a worried kiss to Dean’s forehead before picking him up. 

 

“We’re going home,” Castiel spoke, Dean didn’t object as he was carried back towards the cottage.

  
  
  
  


______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel watched Dean washing their clothes, he wasn’t sure how long he or Crowley have been here, and the longer he stayed the less he cared how long he was there. Castiel had….admittedly really started to admire the witch. He loved just watching him move. Castiel watched Dean lean down to the water as he smirked cruelly before sneaking up behind the witch. 

 

Dean too focused on the clothes to notice Castiel who instantly tackled him into the water, given the chance. Dean shot up as he broke into laughter instantly splashing Castiel. 

 

“You’re terrible!” Dean commented and Castiel broke into harder laughter. Castiel stood moving to help Dean from the water, which the second Dean grabbed his hands Castiel let go dropping him down back into the water. Dean stood up on his own, coughing and laughing. “I should have seen that coming.” 

 

Castiel hands instantly wrapped around him from behind pressing himself against Dean who submitted to his touch.

 

“Maybe now you can admit you’re in love with me, and we can finally get this out in the open,” Castiel whispered with a chuckle as Dean’s smile faded as he obviously tensed. 

 

“Ugh, god no. You’re gross.” Dean scoffed as Castiel’s smile faded as well, Castiel slowly pulling back from Dean who didn’t move. He didn’t speak.

 

“... _ no.” _ Castiel scoffed with laughter. “You’re not!” 

 

“W-What?” Dean looked conflicted as he remained facing away. “What are you talking about?”

 

“No way! You’re in love with me!” Castiel laughed.

 

“ _ No way!” _ Dean choked out in surprise.

 

“You  _ so _ are!” Castiel laughed.

 

“No!” Dean crossed his arms.

 

“You’re in love with me!” Castiel laughed. “Was it the dancing? My hot moves?”

 

“I have NO idea what you’re talking about!” Dean scoffed upset. 

 

“Oh really?” Castiel smirked as moved towards the knife in the tree as Dean choked out. 

 

“W-Wait! Castiel-” Dean tried to stop him when the knife pulled easily from the tree. Castiel was holding the knife with his hand as Castiel slowly turned to Dean. Dean let out an annoyed sigh as he held himself, Dean’s eyes slid over the blade.

 

“You fell for me?!” Castiel scoffed annoyed at Dean. “So fucking easily!” 

 

“I know…” Dean whispered.

 

“I thought this would be a  _ challenge!”  _ Castiel scoffed.

 

“I didn’t…” Dean spoke holding himself tighter. “...It just...happened...I-I…”

 

“How am I supposed to explain to Crowley why I  _ didn’t _ use this blade on you and earn our freedom?” Castiel snapped.

 

“I-...W-...What?” Dean asked.  

 

“I  _ guess _ I’m just going to pretend I don’t know you love me.” Castiel scoffed as Dean blinked in surprised walking over. “For a price.” Castiel offered up the blade to Dean who softly looked down at it. Dean looked at him, as Dean searched his eyes confused...conflicted. 

 

“What price…?” Dean whispered as Castiel smiled softly.

 

“....Tons of fucking fresh picked strawberries.” Castiel offered. Dean gave a soft ashamed smile, Dean collected the knife from him with tears in his eyes unable to hold back his emotions. 

 

“I can do that…” Dean choked out trying not to cry.

 

“Why the fuck are you crying?” Castiel scoffed as Dean shook his head. 

 

“I-I don’t know.” Dean made a face as he laughed. “I really don’t.” 

 

“You’re being a fucking baby.” Castiel scoffed crossing his arms. 

 

“I know…” Dean laughed, palming at his eyes. “I-I really don’t know why I’m crying.” Dean swallowed looking down. 

 

“Now you are making me look bad,” Castiel spoke annoyed.

 

“I-I’m sorry.” Dean choked out.

 

“Now, you owe me big time!” Castiel snapped. “Making me look like a jerk and shit.”

 

“I-I know, I-I’m sorry…I-I...just can’t stop,” Dean whispered. 

 

“Ugh. Must I do everything?” Castiel scoffed, Dean yelped when he was grabbed by the wrist. 

 

Dean was yanked back against Castiel dropping the knife into the water, pressed back against the tree and into a hard kiss. Dean choked out in surprise but he sank into the kiss, holding Castiel’s face in his hands both pressing each other into hard kisses unable to pull away. 

 

Dean softly moved his hands around Castiel’s neck who pulled Dean closer by his hips. Their lips moved against each other easily, slowly and needy till Castiel pulled back looking over Dean’s flushed face.

 

“T-...There…” Castiel started panting eyeing Dean needingly. “N-No more tears.” 

 

Dean said nothing eyeing him back with the same intensity before their lips pressed roughly against him again. Dean moaned as Castiel pulled off his royal jacket, tossing it away before picking Dean up again. Holding Dean by his thighs as Dean robe slid up, now almost see through with the water. 

 

Castiel’s fingers moved to grip Dean’s underwear, which Dean broke the kiss to moan. Castiel stared into Dean’s eyes as he gave Dean’s underwear a couple tugs letting them fall down to one of his ankles. 

 

Dean shivered when Castiel’s bulge pressed against his own hard erection, Castiel eyed his face before their lips met with a rush of intensity. Castiel’s finger slid against Dean’s hole, which Dean let out a moan. Arching his back when a finger slid into him, Dean trying to keep it down. Both weren’t that far from the house. 

 

Dean’s tongue danced against Castiel’s as he slowly started to rock on the finger, gripping Castiel tightly as he moved. 

 

“Fuck.” Castiel cursed breaking the kiss, as he moved to nip at Dean’s neck. Dean let out a louder moan than he intended, when Castiel slid in another finger. “Shhh.” 

 

Dean whimpered, as he rocked himself needingly. His body was hard and needy as he mouthed every moan he could function. 

 

“What a good little witch…” Castiel whispered against his neck, as Dean rocked panted as quietly as he could. Dean closed his eyes as Castiel slid in another. Dean’s hands gripped Castiel’s shoulders as Castiel supported his weight. 

 

“M-...More.” Dean panted looking into Castiel’s eyes. “M-More,” Castiel smirked at his request, as Dean’s fingers slid down to untie Castiel’s pants, pulling him from them. Dean’s eyes glowed as one touch from Dean lubed Castiel’s cock, Dean panted needingly as Castiel leaned back to kiss him again. 

 

“You gotta be good,” Castiel whispered. “Or you’ll wake the kiddies.” Dean nodded pressing the kisses in between words. 

 

“P-Please.” Dean panted moving to hold him, burying his face into Castiel’s neck. Castiel nuzzled him again at his request, moving towards Dean’s hole. Dean arched his back, gasping in pleasure as Castiel entered him.

 

Dean closed his eyes letting out the most beautiful moan, as Castiel nipped at Dean’s neck. Dean could only breath moans as Castiel rocked into him. Easy, and slow. Dean’s fingers buried in Castiel’s hair as they quietly made love. 

 

Castiel pulled back slightly to pull him into a hard kiss, unable to stop touching each other, as Castiel’s thrusts started to build. Dean rolled his hips panting rather loudly, which Dean pulled back to cover his mouth. Castiel took the opportunity to just...watch Dean. Watch the pleasure on his face. 

 

His...little witch. 

 

Dean’s eyes read all his emotions, his pleasure. That when their orgasms came, Dean could only squeeze his eyes shut as he came roughly all over the inside of his gown. Castiel rocked a bit more, which Dean roughly panted opening his eyes just looking at him before Castiel thrusted his last few thrusts roughly cumming inside him. 

 

Dean closed his eyes shuddering at the feel before he reopened his eyes, both just staring at their eyes. What they had done. Dean eyed his face before Castiel leaned in giving his kisses. Dean smiled kissed back softly. 

 

Just...holding each other…

 

“Master!” Cain called from the house as Dean and Castiel pulled back, Castiel pulled out softly easily helping Dean back down. Dean’s legs were shaking as Castiel pressed a couple kisses to his neck keeping Dean steady before pulling back to fix himself. 

 

Castiel slid on his coat after putting himself back into his pants, as Cain came out looking in surprise.

 

“Master, you are wet!” Cain spoke in worry. “You’ll get sick!” Cain helped Dean out of the water, luckily the water camouflaged the cum that slid down his legs. However, the breeze under his robe reminded him he was missing his underwear. Dean glanced back towards the water as Cain led him inside. Watching as Castiel gave a wink holding the underwear and slid it inside his pocket. 

 

Yeah, Castiel didn’t miss the blush that slid over Dean’s face...and he rather liked it.

  
  


___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel pressed kisses against the witches neck, as Dean smiled in his arms. 

 

They haven’t...separated since their...secret relationship happened…

 

Dean laughed in his garden, where he was just trying to cut the roses for the day, but Castiel was too busy trying to touch him. 

 

“Cas!” Dean turned his head to press kisses to his lips. “I’m busy!” 

 

“So am I,” Castiel mumbled as growled against Dean’s neck sliding a hand down his robe as Dean broke into harder laughter. 

 

“Not interested.” Dean snickered as Castiel pouted pulling back.

 

“Fine, but you still love me.” Castiel stuck out his tongue. 

 

“I’d love you more if you got breakfast started,” Dean called as Castiel saluted which meant he got it. Dean laughed softly watching him go before he moved to clip more roses. He paused when he noticed the presence behind him.

 

“You know you can’t keep him,” Cain spoke holding a basket he had gotten to put the flowers in.

 

“I-I don’t know-” Dean spoke but a soft touch on a hickey made Dean look coldly in front of him his back to cain. 

 

“You know he isn’t some random bloke,” Cain stated. “He’s  _ Prince _ Castiel Novak.” 

 

“I-...I know.” Dean whispered his words shook. 

 

“You know his future,” Cain spoke snapping as Dean flinched at the words. “He goes to the harvelle kingdom, marries the queen and produces the long line of royalty.”

 

“I-I know,” Dean whispered as tears slid down his face.

 

“You need to let him go,” Cain spoke, as Dean looked away. “The longer this goes, the harder it will be.”

 

“I-...” Dean choked out. “I-I love him.”

 

“If you love him, then Let. Him. Go.” Cain spoke as Dean shook. “You know his happiness isn’t here...What do you plan to do? Keep him in this bubble forever?” 

 

“Stop,” Dean begged as Cain looked at him coldly.

 

“You’ll destroy the future…” Cain spoke scoffed as Dean looked at him. “...You keep him here and you’ll destroy everyone.” 

 

“Stop!” Dean cried.

 

“You’ll destroy the future. Destroy those people who you make those roses for! Imagine all their lives! You changing such a big event!” Cain snapped grabbing him. “You’ll kill  _ EVERYONE!” _

 

“STOP!” Dean sobbed as Cain stopped, Dean fell to his knees sobbing as he covered his face. Cain turned ashamed but...he knew it had to be done. Cain moved to leave when Dean’s voice stopped him. “...Why...why do I always have to be alone?...Why...can I never be happy?” 

 

Cain said nothing, as he walked out, as Dean’s heart broke knowing what he had to do. 

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel rocked into Dean, as Dean closed his eyes panting, quietly holding each other as they laid in a pillow bed they had made for their secret nights together in the barn. Dean’s sweat spilled down his skin, as Dean held Castiel’s ass. Castiel looked down at Dean only moving down to press kisses against Dean’s neck. Leaving kisses and hickeys all down his body. 

 

Dean let out a louder moan, as they started to get close. Castiel bit lovingly into Dean’s neck, as they came together. Castiel trying to keep that beautiful moan. They panted against each other as Castiel pulled out laying next to Dean staring up at the ceiling. 

 

Castiel pulled him close, as Dean nuzzled into his chest. Castiel pressed a kiss to his forehead as Dean drew on his chest with his finger. 

 

“...Do you know how long you’ve been here?” Dean asked. “In my timeline?” 

 

“No, I don’t.” Castiel laughed softly.

 

“...Seven years.” Dean whispered. “Here, in my world you’ve been here for seven years.”

 

“Shit.” Castiel laughed. “And how long have we been a thing?”

 

“...Two and a half.” Dean hummed.

 

“....wow.” Castiel smiled. “I don’t know how you keep track of the time here.” 

 

“...The roses…” Dean whispered. “They always look the most perfect in the summer…” Castiel gave a soft smile pressing a kiss to his forehead.

 

“And...in my world?” Castiel asked as Dean eyed him sitting up. 

 

“...seven seconds.” Dean breathed. “Every time we sold roses it was different times, different worlds. Not all yours.”

 

“Shit…” Castiel laughed as he ran his fingers through his hair. “Crazy.” 

 

“...” Dean stared at him for a moment before he pressed a kiss to his lips. “Can you do me a favor?”

 

“Sure.” Castiel slid his fingers against his spine. 

 

“...I need herbs from the village.” Dean whispered. “Will you and Crowley go to retrieve them for me, while I sell flowers?”

 

“Yeah, sure.” Castiel hummed pressing kisses to his chin. 

 

“Thank you…” Dean gave a sad smile before pressing another kiss to him. “Come on, the sun’s coming up.” 

 

“Just five more minutes,” Castiel mumbled, as Dean eyed his face before laying back down snuggling with him.

 

“I love you,” Dean whispered. 

 

“I know, stupid.” Castiel laughed as Dean looked down sadly hiding the heartache as he listened to Castiel’s heart for the last time.

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel climbed onto his horse, as Crowley climbed onto his own. Castiel turned looking at Dean who stood on the side of the road. Dean gave him a small smile. 

 

“Do you have everything?” Dean asked.

 

“Yes, mom,” Castiel spoke sarcastically as Dean gave him a look but he smiled. “It’s a three days ride, correct?”

 

“Y-Yeah.” Dean nodded. “You have the list?” 

 

“Of course.” Castiel scoffed. “Come on, Dean. We are losing sunlight.” 

 

“Okay, Okay.” Dean gave a sad smile, before reaching into his arm basket pulling out a rose. “...For safe travel?” Dean offered the rose which Castiel took with a loving smile. Their fingers lingered before Dean moved away. 

 

“Thanks.” Castiel smelled the rose when he suddenly yanked his hand away from the rose dropping it as blood slid down his finger. Castiel stared at the blood as….he sat up straight. “Was that so hard, peasant?! For a stupid rose, you dare bother your king?! I shall have you beheaded if you are caught selling these ugly roses again!” 

 

Castiel tossed the rose harshly at Dean which flinched at the attack.

 

“Let’s go Crowley, this con artist isn’t worth our time!” Castiel scoffed, not remembering anything of being cursed or his time with Dean.

 

“Si-...sir?” Crowley blinked confused as he turned to look at Dean who shied away. “What did...you do?” 

 

“I had to…” Dean whispered in tears as Castiel turned to Crowley. 

 

“Now, We have to go!” Castiel snapped as Crowley hesitantly started to follow him, his horse came to a stop in front of Dean as Dean looked up at Crowley. 

 

“A rose...for safe travel.” Crowley almost demanded, his voice cold as Dean offered him a rose. Crowley took it before he continued on his way, Dean’s legs shook as he fell to his knees once they were out of sight. Dean sobbed loudly for his lost, as Cain tried to comfort him. However, Dean angrily shoved him away and continued his heartache. 

 

Castiel was gone...and he was never coming back.

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A year later**

  
  
  
  
  


“Roses for sale!” Dean called, as he held out roses to people who passed him without care. Dean looked down at the rejection as another group moved past him. It was the busiest time for him and his roses. People from all lands used this main road to go to other castles...especially the Harvelle’s castle...All royalty attended the royal wedding. 

 

Dean tried not to think of him. Of the castiel he once loved. He was gone...and he was...happy like all the books of the future said. The royal prince Novak marries the queen ellen harvelle and they go off and make babies that make babies and so on and so forth,  that one day changes the world. That one-day cure cancer and end world hunger…

 

Dean pressed a rose to his lips sadly, as tears filled his eyes. 

 

Every time he thought of him, he’d cry…

 

Pathetic wasn’t he?

 

“I’d like a rose.” A voice spoke as Dean opened his eyes. Looking in surprise as Castiel stared at him, eyeing him in peasant clothing.

 

“W-...What are-” Dean choked out...he couldn’t...be real…

 

“It’s only one farthing, right?” Castiel spoke digging into one of his pockets before he took dean’s hand forcing him to take it. Dean jumped at the touch as tears filled his eyes, but Castiel’s fingers lingered. 

 

“H-How?” Dean spoke as tears spilled down his face. “T-This isn’t possible…”

 

“The rose...made me remember,” Castiel whispered. “The rose you gave to Crowley never died…” Dean was taken back. “Intended or not...it was still filled with the heartache of a loving witch who wanted nothing but his love to come home.” 

 

“You  _ can’t _ be here, Castiel.” Dean sobbed. “You have to marry Queen ellen. You have to make babies and do good for the world! It’s what the future’s history books said! Not be stuck in another world with me, another time zone-”

 

“Castiel will marry the queen ellen...and he will happily create a family with her,” Castiel spoke.

 

“W-....Why are you talking in the third person?” Dean choked out as Castiel crossed his arms.

 

“So...I may go by Crowley now.” Castiel scoffed. “No thanks to you. The new Castiel is happily marrying Queen ellen…”

 

“C-...Crowley is you?” Dean breathed. 

 

“I’m assuming you read my name in a book?...but never seen a painting?” Castiel smirked.

 

“I-....” Dean was true. He had only read his name…

 

“...If you must know, Ellen was happy for the change. She wasn’t exactly thrilled to marry someone her niece's age, and as long as he stays away from my family, they will never know.” Castiel explained.

 

“B-But...S-She gets pregnant with y-your daughter! Joanna!” Dean choked out. “Y-You’re changing history!”

 

“Joanna?” Castiel scoffed laughing. “That proves it....That’s Crowley's grandmother's name.” 

 

“W-What?” Dean sobbed covering his mouth.

 

“You’re such a selfless idiot.” Castiel cupped his face pressing kisses against Dean’s lips. “And I love you for it…” Dean sobbed at the words as he moved to hold him crying into his neck as Castiel held him close.

 

God, how he just loved his little witch…

 

_________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Four years later**

  
  
  
  
  


“Roses for sale!” Dean called as he sat in Castiel’s lap, Castiel held him from behind lazily sitting bored behind him. Cain slept in Dean’s pocket, the small frog tired from the heat. “Roses for sale!”

 

“It’s too hot,” Castiel complained kissing his neck.

 

“We are almost done,” Dean spoke. “I feel as though there is one more today.”

 

“One more?” Castiel whined. 

 

“So impatient.” A voice made them turn as Crowley stood over them, raising an eyebrow as a small four-year-old blonde girl hid behind his legs. 

 

“Castiel!” Castiel spoke his own name to Crowley, which he had adjusted.

 

“I go by king castiel.” Crowley teased as Castiel chuckled. 

 

“Well, my king how may I help you?” Dean asked as Crowley nudged the girl closer. 

 

“My daughter joanna and I will be traveling to a new kingdom, to see a new child that has been born and we would like to buy a rose for safe travel,” Crowley spoke, as Jo held out the coin.

 

“What is the boy's name by chance?” Dean asked as Crowley spoke.

 

“Adam of the family of Milligan,” Crowley spoke as Dean softly smiled taking the money and handing her the rose.

 

“I think this journey will be very special for you, Joanna,” Dean spoke with a smile as Jo looked to Crowley.

 

“You’re right daddy, the witch is super pretty.” Jo giggled as Crowley took her hand. 

 

“Come on my love, back to the carriage. Mommy’s waiting.” Crowley spoke as Jo waved goodbye to the witch. “Till next time you two.”

 

“Till next time,” Dean whispered as the arms around his waist held him tighter. “You know we will spend centuries watching his family grow and we will never age…”

 

“Sounds like an adventure.” Castiel chuckled as another family started to walk towards them.

 

“Sounds like I have roses to sell.” Dean laughed as he held up his rose. “Roses for sale!”

  
  
  
  
  


**The End**

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
